I Lost My Heart In Dome
I Lost My Heart In Dome '''is the twenty-eighth case of the game and the fourth one to take place in the district called Tech District. Plot: The team arrived at the dome and they wanted to access the meteorite room. It was a eye scanning machine. So Jones eyes worked and they unlock the lab. They headed their and they saw Barb Bellamy beheaded and her heart removed the team know that she was leaving the dome someone would kill her and not wanted her to leave the dome. They collected the beheaded body and send it to autopsy. The first suspect was on the crime scene victim's girlfriend Wendy Stokes. She said that she was really a good person but strict from outside but loving from inside.she said that she is dead and she was willing to leave the dome also. The scientist was hiding somewhere in the dome. The second suspect was the scientist who came from India named Shewta Noorani. She said that Barb was a good security guard who could have killed her. Zoe was eating food then she remembered something but forget after it. The third suspect was Ernesto Vega and he said that our work was great and after our leader's arrest we are nothing. In Chapter 2, it was jogging time and Hasuro was jogging and he saw Rosie Summers on the crime scene she said that she was searching for her things on the crime scene. The last suspect was Joe Warren he became a suspect when he was kissing Hasuro in front of the dome. He said that he goes to the dome for some searching work and he saw him and kissed him and ask him to come overnight today. Zoe was jogging her memory and she said that someone was surrounded with white coats and then she never remembers anything. In Chapter 3, they talked to Mayor about Dreamlife that they are creating a fuss and Rozetta was found and put in jail. They celebrated but Rozetta's plans were out of control. The murder weapon which was used to cut her heart out was an antique dagger which had a sharp blade. They collected more and more evidence before arresting the killer. They talked to the scientist Ernesto Vega to give Zoe a cure. So he gave some. After collecting all the evidence the team finally arrested Shewta Noorani for this sadistic murder. She said that I am the killer. You are wrong I would never kill anyone. The team gave her proof that they found the mocha residue on the victim's clothes. She finally admitted and said that you ignorant fools cannot do anything you would die without us. She said that Barb wanted to leave the dome and without her, we can do anything. So she said that she wouldn't leave it until Rozetta dies. Shewta said that first, she wanted to leave but after some time she refuses to leave the dome . Shewta said if she goes I would kill Zoe. She wanted to kill Zoe and Barb allowed her leaving the dome. Shewta said that I would have kill Zoe and Rozetta shall give me the money that I asked her. So Barb allowed her to leave. So I killed her I beheaded her and the therapist of Dreamlife Catherine Kelly removed her heart. So they also arrested her. Judge Hall sentenced both to life inprisonment with no parole. In AI they talked to Cynthia about the scientist and then they talked to the chief to inform that wanted to go to a city called Arkham. They completed all their investigation and then went to the city of Arkham. Victim: '''Barb Bellamy (found dead in the dome beheaded and heart removed) Murder Weapon: Rocksaw Killer: Shewta Noorani Suspects: Wendy Stokes Botanist Group Leader Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats caviar * The Suspect drives bikes * The Suspect drinks mocha Shewta Noorani Scientist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats caviar * The Suspect drives bikes * The Suspect drinks mocha Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a oil stain on their clothes Ernesto Vega Scientist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drives bikes * The Suspect drinks mocha Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a oil stain on their clothes Rosie Summers Dreamlife Botanist Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats caviar * The Suspect drives bikes * The Suspect drinks mocha Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a oil stain on their clothes Joe Warren Mayor Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats caviar * The Suspect drinks mocha Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a oil stain on their clothes Quasi-Suspects: Cynthia Rayman Reporter Chief Samuel Turner Chief of Police Crime Scenes: Killer’s Profile: * The Killer eats caviar * The Killer drives bikes * The Killer drinks mocha * The Killer weighs over 140 lbs * The Killer has oil stain on their clothes Trivia: * This is only case in which there are two killer s one killer one accomplice.